Dancing with the Stars 22
The twenty-second season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 21 March 2016. Tom Bergeron and Erin Andrews returned as hosts. Bruno Tonioli and Carrie Ann Inaba both returned as judges. Len Goodman returned as a judge after being absent last season. After serving as a judge for the past two seasons, Julianne Hough did not return this season. On 24 May 2016, model Nyle DiMarco and Peta Murgatroyd were announced as the winners; UFC fighter Paige VanZant and Mark Ballas placed second, and meteorologist Ginger Zee and Valentin Chmerkovskiy placed third. The season finale marked the first time that the winner was announced outside. Development The cast was revealed 8 March 2016 on Good Morning America. Edyta Śliwińska returned as a professional dancer this season after an eleven-season hiatus. Also returning to the pro roster were Artem Chigvintsev and Peta Murgatroyd, both of whom did not appear the previous season as professional dancers, as well as Sasha Farber, who was once again promoted from troupe member to pro dancer. Last season's champion Derek Hough did not return for this season. Also not returning were Allison Holker, Emma Slater, Anna Trebunskaya, and Louis van Amstel. Actress Jodie Sweetin was the first celebrity revealed on Good Morning America 2 March 2016, while TV meteorologist Ginger Zee was also revealed on that show two days later, 4 March. The remaining celebrities and professionals dancers were later revealed, also on Good Morning America, 8 March. Couples Scoring Charts Average Score Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances Weekly Scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the scarfs below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli Week 1 * The couples performed Cha-Cha-Cha, Foxtrot, Jive, Quickstep, or Tango. Week 2: Latin Night * The couples danced a Latin-inspired routine; Argentine Tango, Paso Doble, Rumba, Salsa, and Samba are introduced. * Paige VanZant danced with troupe member Alan Bersten, because Mark Ballas suffered a back injury. Week 3: Most Memorable Year * The couples performed one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable year of their lives. * Contemporary and waltz are introduced. Week 4: Disney Night * For Disney Night, each couple performed one previously unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film. * Jazz and Viennese Waltz are introduced. Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, '''Zendaya', Bruno Tonioli'' Performances Opening Number - Dancing with the Stars Disney Night. Week 5: America's Switch Up Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, '''Maksim Chmerkovskiy', Bruno Tonioli'' * The celebrities performed one unlearned dance with a different partner selected by the general public; due to the nature of the week, no elimination took place. * Error: Even though Maks and Bruno held up their 10 paddles, they submitted that they wanted to give Nyle's dance a 9, and that is the score that is final. * Given the nature of this week, no elimination took place. Week 6: Famous Dances Night * The couples performed one unlearned dance that paid tribute to iconic dance performances from films, music videos or live performances. * Bollywood is performed. Week 7: Icons Night * The couples performed one unlearned dance and a team dance to songs from popular musical icons. * This week featured a double elimination. * Error: Even though Bruno held up his 10 paddle, he submitted that he wanted to give Nyle's dance a 9, and that is the score that is final. Week 8: Judges' Team-up Challenge Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli, '''America's Score'.'' * The couples performed one unlearned dance and a team-up dance with another couple that was designed and coached by one of the three judges. * To avoid favoritism, the judges did not score their own teams. Instead, the general public was able to score the team-up dances on a scale from 1 to 10, with an averaged score counting alongside the remaining judges. Week 9: Semifinals * The couples performed a trio dance involving an eliminated pro or a member of the troupe and an unlearned dance. * Charleston is introduced. * This week featured a double elimination. Week 10: Finals Night 1 Night 2 Musical Guests Trivia * The final three professional partners this season were the exact opposite, first three eliminated in Season 13. * Nyle DiMarco is the first deaf winner. * This marks Peta Murgatroyd's second win. * This is the only season since Season 16 until Season 26 that Julianne Hough wasn't a judge whatsoever. Gallery Geraldo-Edyta-Promo22.jpeg|12th place: Geraldo & Edyta Mischa-Artem-Promo22.jpeg|11th place: Mischa & Artem Marla-Tony-Promo22.jpeg|10th place: Marla & Tony Doug-Karina-Promo22.jpeg|9th place: Doug & Karina Kim-Sasha-Promo22.jpeg|7th/8th place: Kim & Sasha Von-Witney-Promo22.jpeg|7th/8th place: Von & Witney Jodie-Keo-Promo22.jpeg|6th place: Jodie & Keo Antonio-Sharna-Promo22.jpeg|4th/5th place: Antonio & Sharna Wanya-Lindsay-Promo22.jpeg|4th/5th place: Wanyá & Lindsay Ginger-Val-Promo22.jpeg|3rd place: Ginger & Val Paige-Mark-Promo22.jpeg|2nd place: Paige & Mark Nyle-Peta-Promo22.jpeg|1st place: Nyle & Peta Category:Seasons